


Breaking Rules

by taestytaesty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, JedixJedi, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan and his Padawan pine for each other and finally act on what they want, Obi-Wan/Padawan pairing, Padawan Original Female Character, Smut, and she is weak for him, basically obi-wan is weak for his padawan, fluffy smut i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestytaesty/pseuds/taestytaesty
Summary: Obi-Wan and his Padawan bend the Jedi rules a tiny bit.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first one-shot I’ve ever posted to AO3 hope you all enjoy!

We had just landed back on Coruscant after an incredibly tiresome mission fending off enemy troops on Naboo - there had been only a handful of Jedi based when a small ship of Stormtroopers invaded with intent to kill yet another politician. 

Master Kenobi, his young Padawan Aska and Master Skywalker had successfully fended off said militia and had been ordered to retreat back to Coruscant by the Jedi Council in order to report the situation back and rest up. Master Kenobi had made it clear that he wanted a word with Aska after he had met with the Council, so of course, Aska waited patiently in her quarters until she was to be spoken to.  
She was used to not being consulted by the Council, she had once confided her frustrations about it a while ago to Anakin, who had reassured her that he had dealt with similar treatment when he was a Padawan. They were alike in that way, her and Anakin. Yet, despite being comparable in personality to Anakin, her and Master Kenobi had always shared a closer bond, but that was to be expected as his Padawan. He always made sure to look after her, whilst also teaching her how to look after herself. He wanted her to become the best Jedi she could become. 

She rose to her feet when she heard footsteps near her quarters and felt a familiar presence come closer, she felt that familiar excitement in her chest, just as she always felt when she was near her Master, an excitement she knew she had to conceal.   
Faint knocks tapped against her door and she rushed to open it, revealing Obi-Wan.

"Hello, Master." She greeted, politely, looking up at him, he was much taller in height than her so she'd often have to strain to meet his gaze.  
"Hello, Aska" He replied, bending his neck down to look back at her, he didn't fail to notice the subtle redness that had surfaced her cheeks as she smiled up at him, he never failed to notice anything about her. Aska motioned for him to follow in sitting next to her on the couch so they could talk freely. 

"What did you need to discuss with me, Master Kenobi?" This brought a grimace to his face,   
"It's about what you did during the battle on Naboo," He paused, "You're still feeling far too much emotion during your battles, my dear Padawan, I've told you it's not the Jedi way, it leads to fear and is a path to the Dark Side." 

"I know, Master, it's suddenly been so hard to contain it, especially in battle, I thought I concealed it."   
"I can sense your fear, your excitement, your anger, Padawan." He spoke softly, not scolding her, not as he would to Anakin, with Aska he always spoke with a certain tenderness. She turned her gaze to the ground, wondering if he ever felt how her heart would beat faster in his presence. She certainly hoped not, for fear of great embarrassment. 

"Can you always?" She asked, tentatively, still failing to meet his gaze as there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Her heart beating rapidly, of course, he felt it. He always did. Yet, with great internal conflict, he knew it best to ignore his own feelings. That's what he had been taught, it's what was necessary of him as a Jedi. A good Jedi should never succumb to such impulses and misguided indulgences, no matter how badly he wanted to. 

"Most of the time, yes. Your thoughts project quite often, Padawan," He whispered, Aska's eyes widened as she looked towards Obi-Wan, they both got the feeling that this conversation was more than just what it seemed from the surface.   
"If you're wondering whether I'm aware of your feelings for me, Padawan, I'm obligated to tell you the truth, and it is with that same obligation I must remind you that nothing of the sort can come of it, as you must know already." 

Aska didn't know how to react, although it seemed the best reaction was, indeed, no reaction, the Jedi way implementing a stoic way of life. However, a certain atmosphere had been uncovered and she was eager to see this out to how far it could go. Certainly not the wisest decision for a Padawan training to be a Jedi, but all she could think about was Obi-Wan in different compromising positions.

Obi-Wan could feel her thoughts, once again, the images she had conjured up projecting into his own mind. He felt a sudden rush of excitement wash over him as she looked at him tentatively, as if testing him. Not again, he thought, it took everything in his power to be able to contain himself whenever this would happen- and it happened far too often, more than it should between a Jedi and his Padawan. 

"I know, Master," She held his gaze and neither of them cowered from each other's glances, they had been this close before, had similar conversations, but Obi-Wan never allowed it to go much further, until now, at least. It seemed his resolve was wearing away at him a bit more each time.   
"But why should we hold back on feelings?" She spoke so cautiously, one could physically feel the tension in the room, her words landing on dangerous territory. 

"Aska, I'm asking you," He paused, "Do not say such things." His voice came out stiff, with the amount of harshness you'd expect from a man so conflicted in his thoughts.   
"Why not?" She responded,   
"Because I will not be able to hold myself back any longer if you do." This was it, this was all the confirmation she needed. 

"I don't think I want you to hold back, Master." She gave a look that almost begged him to do something, so that she didn't have to. In the heat of the moment, Obi-Wan decided to forget all about his teachings, all about the Code and decided to act on behalf of his own self-interests for once. 

He reached out his hand and grabbed the side of her face, gently yet with great volition, she gasped as she finally felt his hands on her. Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy staring at her for a little bit, taking in her beauty. All the past pining had been leading up to this. Obi-Wan placed his lips on hers, connecting them finally.   
Aska felt Obi-Wan's fingers slightly graze down her arm as they travelled down to grab her waist hastily, clutching her side with a certain urgency. His movements were reciprocated by her as her hands moved on their own accord to grasp his hair, fingers intertwining with the long, soft strands of his hair as she took a firm hold of it, using this to pull herself on to his lap, forcing his head back as she did so. 

This movement forced their lips to separate, their breathing had become laboured, coming out in soft pants as Obi-Wan looked at her with a certain lust she never thought she'd see in the great Jedi's eyes. Something in him seemed to break at this, though, he laid both hands on Aska's waist, just above the curve of her ass and pulled her hips towards his, breathlessly connecting his lips to her neck. This was a new side to Obi-Wan she had never seen and doubted anyone had ever seen, but she was enjoying every second of it. 

Obi-Wan kissed down her neck to her collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin, leaving indecent, dark marks that she can only hope no one takes notice of afterwards. She gasped as his hands roamed her body, tugging at the hem of her robes, exposing her skin to greet the room's cold air. 

Her hands moved frantically to match his actions as she began shedding off his robes, there was something that felt so forbidden about ripping a Jedi's robes with such ardour, that it surprised her how eagerly and easily she was able to do this.   
Obi-Wan simply let her, once all the articles of clothing were removed he pressed her body against his, grabbing her hips once again. 

Aska took it within herself to reconnect their lips as she felt his hands travel further down to where she craved him the most, she let out a soft gasp when she felt his fingers rub against her, for a Jedi he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.   
Obi-Wan, hearing her respond eagerly to his touches, was spurred to carry on, feeling his own body's increasing desire. 

Aska began to grind her hips against his fingers, Obi-Wan meeting her eyes with a smug expression, almost saying that he knew this is what she had always wanted. He curled his fingers, making her hips falter in their movement and she bent her head down, shuffling into his neck shyly, but Obi-Wan was having none of that. He wanted to hear her clearly, knowing that she was feeling this way because of him and only him. He wanted to know how he was affecting her. 

Obi-Wan suddenly got very impatient due to his thoughts and used his might to flip her body to the couch, pinned underneath him, completely forgetting the concept of a much comfier bed. Aska was left gasping, not expecting the sudden change in dynamic from her Master. His hands began to lose the gentleman touch she had grown to expect from Obi-Wan as they became rougher and rougher, grabbing on to her legs with a tight grip. His fingers trailed up her inner thigh as he kissed her neck again, it seemed to be a favourite spot of his, she noticed. 

Aska abruptly felt a tightness around her neck, but she knew his hands were nowhere near her neck, already preoccupied with her legs, with wide eyes she realised Obi-Wan was harnessing the Force to create pressure against her throat, restricting her breath. It felt so wrong but she couldn't help but savour it all. Whimpers began to exit her lips, her body carelessly betraying the usual self-control she'd have over her actions. 

Hearing her, Obi-Wan grinned to himself, kissing softly up her thighs, mirroring the actions of his hands from just seconds earlier. His body was acting on pure, primal instinct and it seemed to be working in both of their favours, so he kept going. They'd gone this far already, might as well carry it out the whole way through. Obi-Wan had never been one to leave a mission half-way through, and he wouldn't start now. 

As his kisses inched closer and closer, her breath began to hitch, still obstructed by the Force as it blocked her airways. Aska closed her eyes, preparing, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw him waiting expectantly, with furrowed brows she groaned,  
"Why'd you stop?"   
"I want to hear you," He spoke, voice having dropped a few octaves, "Tell me what you want, dear Padawan," 

The tension held against her throat had ceased, as he paused, waiting for her to speak.   
"Master, don't do this," Her hands travelling to cover her face, timidly. How did his words contradict his dignified demeanour in such a way? The worst part was, Obi-Wan was clearly relishing in his power to make her behave this way, she could tell by the mischievous glint in his expression.

"Say it, Aska, or I shall leave you like this," He spoke her name with such confidence, it shook her to her core, his hands caressing the soft skin of her thighs, taunting her further.   
"Please, Master," She whispered, not satisfied with her answer, Obi-Wan spoke again,  
"Please, what, dear Padawan?" 

"Please..." She paused, "Just.. touch me."   
"That's better," 

Obi-Wan hoisted himself, meeting her lips once again, as he rubbed himself against her, Aska's sensitivity having increased from how much she had been waiting for him. Obi-Wan couldn't help but let out a moan of his own, feeling himself finally get some release against her and stars, she felt so incredible already, his mind couldn't help but travel to wonder what she'd feel like once he actually felt her properly. 

Their kisses grew messier as lust increased, it became strangely arduous for either of them to hold themselves back. Obi-Wan's hands travelled to tug at her hair, grabbing a fistful, forcing her head to tilt back, exposing her neck once again, causing her eyes to flutter closed as she smirked at his actions. 

Using this to his advantage, he finally thrust himself into her, prompting a sharp inhale to come from Aska, feeling the sting of him inside. Obi-Wan began to softly kiss her again, attempting to distract her from the initial discomfort, his hands travelling to cup her legs, squeezing them in subtle support. Aska began to let out delicate whimpers, which ignited into louder, ardent sounds, inciting Obi-Wan to continue faster.

As his hips rocked against hers, her discomfort ceased, turning into nothing short of bliss. Her resolve and shame felt almost nonexistent at this point, the Jedi Order becoming a fleeting thought in her mind. All she cared about was Obi-Wan, and how this all felt. 

Obi-Wan's breaths began to come out in shorter gusts, becoming sharper, he couldn't believe he had been taught to steer away from this feeling his entire life. His lips travelled down to her neck, presented to him by her arching back. With a growl, his teeth scraped her delicate skin, hard enough to leave visible marks.  
His thrusts got into a rhythm, his hands grabbing her ass coarsely, not shying away from clutching tightly, bruising her slightly from how hard his hold was, his lips leaving marks down her body, everywhere he wanted. All those marks belonged to him now. All those marks meant only he could do this. He moved further down to her breasts, leaving embraces against her skin.

He could tell Aska was nearing her limit, judging by how often her breaths had turned into voiced cravings, her hips grinding to meet his eagerly, a pained expression resting on her face, hiding the actual desire being welcomed throughout her body.   
Aska felt herself needing release, Obi-Wan could seemingly read her body without her even uttering a single syllable. She felt that familiar tightness against her throat again, this time even tighter, as if earlier had just been Obi-Wan testing the waters to see how she'd react. Knowing it was welcomed, he used the Force once more, cutting off her breathing just as she was nearing closer. 

This single action seemed to have worked wonders, Obi-Wan thought, as it had Aska shaking underneath him, her eyes rolling back against her control as she finally felt her release. Spurred on by this, Obi-Wan allowed himself to finally release, also. Both of them moaning into each other after years of pent-up tension finally being harnessed into action. 

Aska was elusively convulsing, riding it all out, Obi-Wan dropped his head against her collarbone, catching his breath. He lifted his head to look at Aska, both of them finally riding out the cloudiness in their heads as they shared one thought, 'What if the Council found out?'   
Obi-Wan laid himself down next to Aska, bringing his arm up to embrace her, 

"I'd rather worry about that tomorrow..." He breathed, "Padawan."


End file.
